A Day Off
by Wings of Jade
Summary: Syaoran keeps putting work in front of school and Sakura. Will he ever take a day off and find time to give Sakura a kiss? One-shot.


Author's Note: It's a...SS!! Well, obviously. Well, anyway...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Card Captor Sakura. This is for entertainment and literary purposes only.

**A Day Off**

**By: Wings of Jade**

Fifteen-year-old Syaoran Li closed his eyes and sighed. They immediately snapped back open, and then he plastered on a smile.

"Welcome to the one and only McDonald's in Tomoeda! Please place your order with me, and we'll have it ready _super_ fast!"

The man inside the car raised an eyebrow. _The one and only? There's another McDonald's right across the street! _The voice emitting from the drive-thru speaker was _way_ too cheerful for such a rainy day.

"Um...just give me a large burger and...uh...get over with it, sir."

"Sure!" said Syaoran heartily. "I will!" He scowled as he turned the microphone off. Customers. So insolent these days. He threw a burger into a bag, thrust his hand out the window, put on a grin, and said, "Here's your order, sir!"

The 'sir' took his order cautiously. "Thank you, young man." Syaoran bristled. _Young man? Here I am, standing in the rain, and all I get is 'young man'._ All the same, he replied, "You're very welcome! Have a wonderful, enjoyable, beautiful, maginificent, and lovely, lovely day!"

The man drove off quickly, muttering about hyperactive teens.

_xxx_

Syaoran threw off his ridiculous apron and sighed. Another hard day of work. And he didn't even have any decent pay either. All the good customers went to the other crappy McDonald's across the street.

"Hi Syaoran," said a voice.

Syaoran looked up to see none other than his new girlfriend, Sakura Kinomoto, trying to be in view through the drive-thru window.. She was smiling a secretive little smile, which made Syaoran a little suspicious.

"What?" he asked.

"Oh nothing. Just that your cute little hat is soaked to the brim, and your hair is dripping with rain, and--well, your shirt is practically see-thru."

"Haha, very funny," said Syaoran sourly, and then disappeared back into the booth. He changed into his regular clothes, and exited the drive-thru. He noticed Sakura didn't bring her umbrella.

"Hi," she said, and gave him a little peck on the cheek.

"That's it?" he grumbled. "I've had thirty-two stupid customers today, four of who wanted _more cheese_ on their burgers, ten of who wanted their meat _crisply and ripely barbecued_, three of who wanted _fresher tomatoes_, and one who actually wanted _saltier pickles_! What is _with_ people today?" He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I know! I'll sue them!"

"Oh stop whining already," snapped Sakura. "_I've had thirty-two stupid customers today_. Come on, who cares? It's already over, and you can't exactly sue eighteen people for wanting better food. I mean, look at the food; I think they have a right to complain."

Syaoran sighed. "I guess you're right." One of the reasons he had been intensely attracted to Sakura was for the fact that she never really liked to kiss up to him, (unlike some people)and then she would make him feel better by stating logical reasons why he shouldn't sue people. (He was kind of paranoid about suing people, which of course he couldn't achieve but liked to joke about).

"Where's my kiss?" demanded Sakura, but her voice wasn't sharp. "You _still_ haven't stopped working long enough to give me my kiss. You owe me..." She pretended to think about it. "Five."

Syaoran laughed. "But of course," he mocked. "I shall un-owe you then." He smirked and bent his head downwards.

"SYAORAN! GET OVER HERE AT _ONCE_!" Syaoran froze. The boss did not seem happy...

He stood outside McDonald's, (the restaurant, not drive-thru)and his face was _red_. He waved furiously at him, and when Syaoran came with Sakura, he exploded.

"DO YOU REALIZE WHAT TIME IT IS?" he thundered. "IT--IS--ONLY--FOUR--THIRTY!"

"Um, Utsuki-sama, I think you've got the time wrong. It's only five thirty."

"DO YOU KNOW SOMETHING CALLED 'DAYLIGHT SAVINGS TIME'?"

"Yeah."

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT MONTH IT IS?"

"April."

"DO YOU KNOW THE _REAL_ TIME?"

"Of..." Then Sakura gave him a sharp nudge in the side, and suddenly it dawned onto him.

"Oh..."

"'OH'! 'OH' HARDLY COVERS ANYTHING YOU'VE DONE! YOUR SHIFT IS UNTIL FIVE-THIRTY, YET YOU SLACK OFF AT FOUR-THIRTY! MAYBE YOU'VE FORGOTTEN TO CHANGE THE TIME, BUT I EXPECTED SOMEONE WHO HAS WORKED HERE SINCE DECEMBER WOULD KNOW ALREADY AND WOULD BE MORE RESPONSIBLE! BUT NOOOOOOOO, YOU DITCH WORK TO SPEND TIME WITH YOUR _GIRLFRIEND_--"

"Uh, Utsuki-sama, I understand. I'll get to work right away," said Syaoran grimly. He looked at Sakura.

"Sorry," he whispered. Sakura tried to smile.

"On the bright side, you owe me six kisses now," she muttered.

_xxx_

On Friday, two days after the boss had yelled at Syaoran, he had to work over time because he had argued with one of the customers. Again, Sakura didn't see him until Sunday, as he had a row with his boss about politeness to customers.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked softly when he stumbled into her apartment.

"I'm--_(sneeze)_--fine!" He sneezed again.

"What happened?" Sakura demanded. "Did you have to stand out in the rain _again_?"

"Unfortunately, yes," answered Syaoran, coughing. "I'm afraid your kisses will have to wait. I don't want _you_ to catch a cold, too."

All morning and afternoon, Sakura looked after him, giving him hot water and noodles. She felt a little guilty, still thinking about the times when Syaoran should have kissed her already as she poured him some tea.

"I'm sorry for bothering you," said Syaoran, drinking his tea. Sakura let out a huge sigh.

"Naw, it's alright. I'm okay." Syaoran glanced at the clock.

"You changed the time, right?"

"Yeah."

Syaoran sighed. "Then I'd better get going. I have to go home now. Mom's expecting me by seven." Sakura was a little disappointed that they couldn't have even one romantic moment, but held back her words. Instead, she nodded and escorted him to the door.

"See you," she said softly.

_xxx_

Sakura didn't see him at school on Monday, Tuesday, _or_ Wednesday. But, when she trudged through the mud to the drive-thru, she could see him clearly in the window, handing out orders and sneezing. He was skipping school but not work. Sakura shook her head sadly and moved on.

_xxx_

Syaoran checked the clock one last time and slid out of his apron. The next worker put it on and told him he had it under control. Syaoran thanked him, and signed out.

He caught a glimpse of somebody walking through puddles and mud, in a bright pink raincoat. It _had_ to be Sakura.

He walked across the street. Sure enough, there she was, but she wasn't very happy. He caught up with her and say, "Hey."

"Hi," she said in a small voice. Syaoran tried to engage her into conversation.

"Bad weather, isn't it? I mean--"

"Syaoran, I saw you in the drive-thru."

"Yeah?"

"...And not at school." Syaoran's smile faded. He knew what was wrong. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm so sorry, Sakura," he whispered, "but Utsuki-sama threatened to fire me if I was like that again." Sakura didn't cry; she wasn't exactly a crybaby. But she was still disappointed.

"You skipped school for work. Why can't you take a day off or something? I mean, I'm one thing, but your education is another. Without education, you're never going to get out of this dump."

"Yeah, I know, but--"

"Come _on_, Syaoran, get a grip. Just tell him nice and easy, and you won't have to owe me any more kisses." Sakura broke free of his hug, and turned away, but Syaoran could swear that the corners of her mouth were tilting up.

_xxx_

On Friday again, Sakura noticed Syaoran had come to school. But on that day, none of her classes were with him, so it wasn't like she could talk to him or anything.

After school, Sakura stumbled into her apartment and threw her bag onto the couch, sitting down immediately. She had managed to get 85% on her essay, but her heart was still heavy.

The doorbell rang. Sakura, wondering who it could be, put on her slippers and opened the door just a crack. Immediately, the scent of fresh, lush, roses greeted her nose, and she opened the door all the way.

"Syaoran? What are you doing here?" she asked, astonished. "Don't you have your afternoon shift to work on?"

"Are you going to let me in or what?" grumbled Syaoran. Sakura's lip curled.

"No."

"Come on."

"Only joking," said Sakura, and let him in. He gave her the roses, and she set it down onto the coffee table.

"I took a day off." Syaoran unbuttoned his coat and hung it up. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really? And did you apologize to your boss?"

"Yup." He sat beside Sakura on the loveseat.

"Great." He took her chin into his hands.

"I also took the day off to spend time with you," he said softly. Sakura averted her gaze.

"No, really. You don't owe me any more. I mean, I already said so."

"Yes I do," said Syaoran cheerfully, and before she could protest, he kissed her.

His lips shaped hers, and when he let go, she looked at him with wide eyes. She was breathless.

Syaoran smiled. "Eight more to go."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

**A/N: Finally! This is finally finished! Review!**


End file.
